diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Legende von Weißwacht/Die Geschichte/3112012
Wie ein Bollwerk ... von Mantie, 31.1.2012 Wie ein Bollwerk verharrte die Matriarchin an ihrem Platz, der ihr einen wundervollen Blick auf Sturmwind bot. Als sei sie mit ihrer Rüstung verschmolzen, die Waffe ihr verlängerter Arm, vernahm sie die Worte des Pagen, der hinter ihr stand. Es waren die üblichen Informationen, die man an sie herantrug, Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche. Mit dem stoischen Blick des verbliebenen Auge sah sie hinunter zum Turnierplatz. Keine Regung zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Mittlerweile hatte sie genug gehört um sich ein Bild zu machen, schon der erste Kampf hatte ihr genug gezeigt und jeder, der noch halbwegs bei Sinnen war, sollte erkannt haben, dass bei diesem Turnier der Ehre, letzteres wohl ein Trugschluss war. „Sie verfüttern sie und irgendjemand frisst“, mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um. Wie immer folgten ihr die Worte der Anweisung wie der außergewöhnliche, unaufdringliche Duft ihres Parfums. „Ich will den Großkomtur sprechen“, für den Pagen war klar, nicht in zwei Tagen, nicht in drei Stunden, sondern jetzt. „Gebt den Stallburschen Bescheid, ich will Kadar für heute Abend“, damit war für sie das Thema des heutigen Morgen erledigt. „Vahngar“, schallte es durch die Hallen der Burg und nun wandelte sich das Blatt. Aus der Frau, in Platte wurde eine elegante Erscheinung in dunklem Leder und fürsorgliche Großmutter. „Die Falken warten“, Vahngar juchzte auf. Siebenjährige Lebensfreude und ein kindliches Lachen, welches auch sie lachen ließ, ein Zwinkern des einen Auge und so verschwanden sie aus der Stadt, im Geleit zweier stattlicher Ritter. Schuld hatte sie noch nie begleichen müssen. Irgendwo in Sturmwind ... - von Growling, 31.1.2012 Irgendwo in Sturmwind lag ein Mann in seinem Bett und blickte die Decke an, das Mondlicht durch das Fenster lange Schatten werfend, leise, kontinuierliche Atemgeräusche neben ihm. Der Tag nach dem ersten Duell war eigentlich alles in allem relativ ruhig verlaufen – erst gegen Abend hatten sich die Vorfälle gehäuft, die ihm Arbeit verschafften. Zwei Tage war es nun her. Natürlich war er herausgefordert worden. Es hätte ihn überrascht, wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre. Vermutlich war er gewissermaßen selbst daran schuld – nach jenem Kampf müsste ein Sieg gegen ihn wohl recht prestigeträchtig geworden sein. Prestigeträchtig. Abermals musste er leicht schmunzeln. Es hatte in der Tat etwas für sich, der erste Champion zu sein. Selbst in die Zentrale des Hundertzweiten war eine junge Dame vorgedrungen, die ihn bewundernde Glückwünsche überbringen wollte – es tat ihm irgendwie leid, sie einfach so des Gebäudes verwiesen haben zu müssen, doch Vorschriften waren Vorschriften. Er konnte sich des Marschalls förmlich vorstellen, wenn dieser davon Wind bekommen hätte. Sein Herausforderer hingegen – er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich einen Reim auf den Mann in blauschwarzer Plattenrüstung und Maske machen konnte. Er war maskiert, was schon mal bedeutete, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte. So weit, so offensichtlich. Das Verhalten, welches er an den Tag legte… es war ihm geradezu lächerlich überzogen vorgekommen, gleich einem Gesicht, welches man die Konturen nehmen wollte, indem man es dezimeter@!%* mit Schminke bekleisterte. Auch am organisatorischen Treffen am Abend danach, dem gestrigen Abend, hatte sich sein Verhalten nicht sonderlich verändert. Sein Kontrahent wollte also nicht, dass man ihm in die Karten sah, versuchte mit allen Mitteln, inklusive der eigenen Lächerlichkeit, eine Einschätzung seiner Person zu sabotieren – was ihn in Johns Augen nur noch einschätzbarer machte. 'Du arbeitest auf die Gleiche Weise, John.' Rief er sich zurück ins Gedächtnis. In der Tat, das tat er – womöglich ging er eine Spur dezenter vor, dennoch war der Grundgedanke dahinter ein und derselbe. Das gefiel ihm irgendwie. Einschätzbar oder nicht, diesen „B-R“ sollte er definitiv nicht unterschätzen. B-R – er fragte sich, wofür die Buchstaben stehen könnten. Das offensichtlichste wäre ein Name, aber das wäre schon fast zu offensichtlich. Dem Auftreten des Burschen nach zu urteilen, hätte es ihn nur marginal überrascht, wenn es für ‚Blauer Ritter‘ oder gar ‚Blauer Rächer‘ gestanden hätte – oder einfach nur willkürlich gewählt wurde, um sich insgeheim über die Leute zu amüsieren, die wie er gerade dabei waren, über den Sinn der Initialen dahinter nachzudenken, anstatt an wichtigere Details bezüglich des maskierten Schwertkämpfers in dunkelblauer Plattenrüstung zu denken. Maskiert – das war das Stichwort, welches ihm auf einmal in den Sinn kam. Er kämpfte mit Maske und unter Pseudonym – und erweckte in ihm nicht den Eindruck der stoischen Gelassenheit eines Mannes, welcher seine Maske niemals ablegte. Wenn er es auf Ruhm abgesehen hatte, dann ganz offensichtlich nicht auf persönlichen Ruhm – jeder Sieg würde nur den Ruf der Maske nähren. Er sollte die Personen in seinem Umfeld besser in Augenschein nehmen, ob sie Ähnlichkeiten zu ihm aufweisen könnten – vermutlich war es letzten Endes derjenige mit der geringsten Ähnlichkeit. Selbst der generelle Farbstil dürfte grundlegen dem des blauen Maskenmannes widersprechen. Er sollte einen anderen Kampfstil beim Duell verwenden – diesem Mann würde er schwerlich mit Spott und Hohn beikommen. Zudem schien er Interesse am Pfand gezeigt zu haben. 'Gefühle zu einer Frau sind der Schwachpunkt eines jeden Mannes.' dachte er mit einem leicht selbstironischen Schmunzeln, während der Blick leicht neben sich glitt, eine Hand über das schwarze Haar des Leibes neben ihm streichend. Kurz wurde das Schmunzeln zu einem Lächeln. Es würde jemand merken, wenn man sich jeden Abend mit einer Maske aus dem Haus schleichen würde – setzte man den Gedankengang fort, während er weiter das gedankliche Profil des Mannes erstellte – dann stoppte er sich selbst. Langsam driftete es in irrelevante Spekulationen ab. Dennoch schien der Mann am Pfand interessiert zu sein. Das war weitere Beobachtungen wert. Das Pfand – Ragelind, korrigierte er sich selbst. Irgendwie hatte er das Mädchen, welches ihm zu Beginn wie eine unangenehme Kette vorgekommen war, die ihn aus seinem üblichen Tagesgeschäft riss, langsam aber sicher in gewisser Weise sogar etwas liebgewonnen. Sie machte sich langsam. Aß, trank und schlief, ohne, dass man ihr einen expliziten Befehl dazu erteilen musste, hatte den Tisch sogar mit Blumen geschmückt, welche sie in eine Vase gestellt hatte – womöglich hätte er jene Geste mehr würdigen sollen. Sie schien sogar den ganzen Tag überaus gut gelaunt zu sein – er hatte das Mädchen nie zuvor summen hören, oder gedacht, dass sie bei den Worten des Blaumannes – welche es auch sei mochten – gar erröten könnte. Mit jedem Tag schien sie ein bisschen weniger Pfand und ein bisschen mehr Mensch zu sein. Der schlaflose Blick fiel auf das Schulterpolster in der Ecke des Raumes – immer noch war das blütenweiße Taschentuch daran befestigt, in welches mit rotem Faden die Initialen ‚K.S -W.‘ eingenäht waren. Weißes Tuch mit rotem Faden. Er hob dezent die Mundwinkel, als ihm in den Sinn kam, welchen Hinweis man noch in jenes Tuch hineininterpretieren könnte, wenngleich das Mädchen unmöglich von dem doppelten Sinn hinter dieser Markierung gewusst haben konnte. Oder etwa doch? Nein, das war schlichtweg unmöglich. Es konnte nur ein Zufall sein. Er war einen Augenblick lang versucht gewesen, es einfach abzureißen, als er es zum ersten Mal sah, doch er ließ es an jenem Rüstungsteil. Es schien ihm irgendwie richtig zu sein, dass die so ergebene Leibeigene dennoch genug Eigeninitiative besaß, sich einen sachten Scherz zu erlauben. Im Vergleich dazu war er fast ein wenig stolz, wenn er an den Abend vor zwei Tagen dachte. Sie hatte ihm auf die Frage hin, was der vermummte Mann zu ihr sprach lediglich klein laut zurückgefragt, ob sie es wirklich sagen müsse – eine zurückhaltende, unausgesprochene Bitte und doch ein kleiner, wenngleich bedeutender Akt der Rebellion gegen die geradezu sklavischen Zustände ihrer Aufgabe. Das gefiel ihm. Natürlich ließ er ihr ihr kleines Geheimnis. Die Gedanken zogen weiter. Nach dem Turnier würde man das Pfand in die Freiheit entlassen, würde Ragelind ihr eigenes Leben geben. Ein durchaus angenehmer Gedanke, wenngleich er sich nicht die Folgen dessen vorstellen mochte, die es auf eine junge Frau haben könnte, über Wochen oder gar Monate stets von einem Mann zum Nächsten gereicht zu werden. Blieb zu hoffen, dass die Kontrahenten sie im Falle eines Sieges ebenso respektvoll behandeln würden. Nur ein weiterer Grund, nicht verlieren zu dürfen. Andererseits war sie offenbar ihr Leben lang für diese Aufgabe ausgebildet worden – vermutlich war sie genau auf so etwas vorbereitet worden. Vorbereitet – Dieses Turnier schien ihm mehr und mehr suspekt zu werden, je länger er darüber nachdachte, je mehr Gedanken er darauf verwendete, zu verstehen, warum sich jemand all diese Mühe gemacht hatte. Das Turnier fand angeblich fünfjährig statt – das war etwas, was er würde gegenprüfen müssen. Vor fünf Jahren dürfte er irgendwo in Gilneas Wachsoldaten durch die Straßen gescheucht haben. Gute alte Zeit…Er schob den ablenkenden Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Wesentliche – was wusste er? Es gab den Preis, den alle zu begehren schienen. Ein Artefakt – wie wunderbar vieldeutig es doch formuliert war. Geradezu darauf angelegt, alles anzulocken, was in der Lage war, ein Schwert zu führen, darum zu kämpfen. Irgendwie traute er dem Braten nicht ganz. Wenn es vor Fünf Jahren bereits ein Turnier gegeben haben sollte, warum hatte man dann ihn zum ersten Champion auserkoren und nicht einfach den Gewinner des letzten Turnieres an den Anfang gestellt? Und um was wurde beim letzten Turnier gekämpft, wenn der Preis so exorbitant hoch war? Warum sah man keinen Kämpfer von den letzten Turnieren, die sich als solche zu erkennen gaben? Er würde Lady von Weißwacht darauf ansprechen müssen – wie hieß sie noch gleich? Er hatte sich den Namen nicht gemerkt, wenngleich ihm die Dame irgendwie sympathisch vorgekommen war. Und der Preis – das uralte Artefakt. Legendenumwoben. Wunsch, Edelstein, Waffe – es war perfekt. Geradezu jedwedes Metier wurde abgedeckt. Habgier, Machtbedürfnis, Heldenmut, andere romantische, ehrenwerte und weniger ehrenwerte Ideale – es blieb Raum für jedes Motiv, das ein Kämpfer dazu antreiben konnte, den Preis zu erringen. Er kam nicht umhin, gedanklich in Anerkennung den Hut zu ziehen. Doch wenn das Turnier das letzte Mal vor Fünf Jahren stattfand, müssten sich mehr Informationen über dieses Artefakt im Umlauf befinden – es war schlicht entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein derart regelmäßiges Ereignis derart Geheimnis umwoben sein konnte. Und wenn das Artefakt derart mächtig war – warum sollte man ihn dann einfach so auf einem Turnier als Preis feilbieten? Es lud die ganzen Gutmenschen und jene, die ihre falschen Handlungen unter dem Mantel guter Taten verbargen, geradezu dazu ein, das Artefakt davor zu bewahren, in die falschen Hände zu geraten. Doch wenn dies geschehen konnte, widersprach das aufs gänzlichste den Turnierbedingungen – gerade, weil es die Organisatoren einen feuchten Mastiffdreck zu scheren schien, ob der Kampfteilnehmer seinen Ring auf ehrliche Weise erwarb oder über einen Berg von Leichen stieg, ihn zu erlangen, kamen auch all jene, die dieses Artefakt auf keinen Fall je in Händen halten sollten, sollte es denn so mächtig sein, in die Gelegenheit, darum zu kämpfen. Was wiederum die ganzen Gutmenschen auf den Plan rief, sich mehr anzustrengen. Je weiter seine Gedanken versuchten, hinter die Fassade zu blicken, desto mehr musste er den schier unglaublichen Geniestreich dahinter anerkennen. "Man filtert über Wochen und vielleicht sogar Monate die stärksten, gerissensten und besten Kämpfer heraus, lässt die edelmütigsten wie die skrupellosesten gegeneinander ins Feld ziehen und kürt dann den Gewinner, den unangefochtenen Champion, den stärksten der Besten. Doch wozu? Was geschieht dann?" Dass man jenem Gewinner einfach so den Preis überreicht und ihm beglückwünschend auf die Schulter klopft für seinen Sieg, schien mehr und mehr unwahrscheinlicher zu werden, je weiter er darüber nachdachte. Das Turnier lief nicht einmal eine Woche, doch es reichte aus, um eine gewisse Unlogik im Ganzen feststellen zu können. Er würde weitere Nachforschungen anstellen müssen – doch das war kompliziert, wenn ihm Ragelind auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Zumal er immer noch nicht sagen konnte, wie viel sie wirklich wusste, wenngleich er mehr und mehr annahm, dass auch sie nur eine Schachfigur in diesem Spiel sein könnte. Der schläfrige Blick richtete sich zur Decke, einen Punkt fixierend, bemüht, die Augen offenzuhalten, gegen den Schlaf ankämpfend. "Was wird hier gespielt?" Unbeantwortet blieb die Frage, als die Gedanken abdrifteten und sich dem Träumen zuwandten. Im Hafen Sturmwinds ... von Verkan, 31.1.2012 Im Hafen Sturmwinds, dem Ort welcher von Krach, Geschrei und Meer in ein Spiel der nervenaufreibenden Klänge verwandelt wurde befand sich ein Turm, eine Ruine am Brechen und Zerfallen. In ihr ein Mann, welcher sich zwei Dinge in der Stadt gekauft hat. Eine silberne Taschenuhr und ein Puzzle. Vor ihm der komplette Rand des Bildes auf einem Stein aufgebaut und daneben die Taschenuhr liegend. "Tick,tack,tick,tack." summte das runde Teil zum Spiel des Hafens. "Vier Teilnehmer kannte ich nun und bald würde die Chance mir sein bis zu zwei von ihnen aus dem Rennen zu nehmen, doch gilt es die Chance zu ergreifen solange man sie hat, oder sollte man sich vorerst gedulden?" Die Taschenuhr wurde angestarrt wie die Lösung aller Fragen, wartend und zuhörend obwohl die Laute stets die gleichen blieben. "Tickt,tack,tick,tack." also war die kluge Antwort? B-R schüttelte den Kopf und setzte nun zwei Teile in das Puzzle ein von welchem bisher nur der Rand aufgebaut ward. Ein Kinderpuzzle, dessen Motiv ein zufälliges Tier ergibt wenn man es denn vollendet. "John mein Freund, ich mag dich, doch du solltest mich besser überzeugen dich im Tunier zu lassen." erklang es gedämpft und doch amüsiert, ehe die Gestalt sich erhob und alles so ließ wie es war. Ein Bild, fünf umgedrehte Spielkarten und die Taschenuhr zierten den Tisch. Grau.. - von Rachnel, 31.1.2012 "Grau..." Rachnel saß auf einer Kaimauer am Hafen und beobachtete die Dämmerung über das Meer hereinbrechen. Es war kalt so nah an der Brandung, doch sie genoss den Wind und die Wellen. Auf dem Boden neben ihr trockneten die letzten Tücher, die sie für das heutige Turnier gefärbt hatte. Das beabsichtigte Schwarz war es nicht geworden, hatte sie unzufrieden feststellen müssen. Aber vielleicht war grau auch genau die richtige Farbe für den neuen Herausforderer: B.R. Sie hatte diesen 'Namen' schon einmal gehört, nach dem ersten Turnier. Am Rande hatte sie B.R.'s Unterhaltung mit einem Zwerg mitbekommen; was für ein seltsames Gespräch das gewesen war. So seltsam wie B.R. B.R., was sollte das denn heißen? /iDer Schicksalsbringer nannten ihn die Ausrufer, aber das war Rachnel zu dramatisch. Ich kann doch nicht Bänder für den Schicksalsträger ankündigen. dachte sie bei sich. Und warum waren eigentlich alle so erpicht darauf, ihre Identität hinter irgendwelchen Masken zu verstecken? Ihr Vater hätte das nie gut geheißen. Rachnel grinste breit. Ha, aber ihr Vater hatte sie nun einmal hierher geschickt, damit sie etwas lernte. Natürlich hatte er gemeint, etwas anständigesi und nicht, dass Rachnel bei irgendwelchen Wettkämpfen herumlungerte. Aber ihr Vater war ja nicht hier. Also auf zu John Growling und B.R.... dem anderen eben. Auf zu Zaid und weiteren neuen Gesichtern. Sie sammelte die trockenen grauen Tücher auf, stopfte sie in ihren großen Wollbeutel und machte sich freudig gespannt auf den Weg zum Turniergelände. Eine unheimliche Stille beherrschte dieses alte Gebäude ... von Arvenya, 31.1.2012 Eine unheimliche Stille beherrschte dieses alte Gebäude, schien in den Mauern zu wohnen wir ein lauernder Feind der jeden Schritt beobachtete. Ja, beobachtet, genauso kam sich Arvenya vor als sie den langen Gang entlangschritt, dessen Wände alle paar Meter mit großen Fackeln ausgestattet waren, die an dem nackten Stein leckten. Nie hatte sie einen Angestellten in diesem Haus gesehen, eine Tatsache die sie nicht nur schaudern liess, sondern auch vor ein weiteres Rästel stellt. Wo waren all die Menschen die täglich die Feuer entzündeten, den roten Teppchen schrubbten und die Hecken stuzten. Alles hier war gepflegt und edel und trotzdem hatte es etwas bedrohliches an sich, dass Arvenya zwar zu jeder Zeit spürte, aber niemals richtig greiften konnte. Oft hatte sie das Gefühl dem Geheimnis nahe zu sein, es spüren zu können und doch entglitt es ihr am Ende jedesmal. Unnatürlich laut kamen ihr ihre eigenen Schritte vor, welche eigentlich von dem Teppich gedämpft wurden und doch wie ein lautes Pochen in dem Gang widerhallten. Durch das unbehagliche Gefühl jedes Portrait würde ihr mit Blicken folgen, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte nochmal, sie hechtete nun beinahe auf die Tür am Ende des Ganes zu. Da war etwas...hinter ihr...sie hatte das Gefühl den kalten Atem im Nacken fühlen zu können. Mit einigen letzten raumgreifenden Schritten war sie an der Tür, wirbelte herum und zog gleichsam klirrend das Schwert aus der Scheide und stach hinter sich...ins Nichts. Ruhig und verlassen lag der Gang dort, nur die Schatten tanzten etwas unruhig im Fackelschein. Leise fluchte Arvenya und schallte sich selbst einen Narr. Wie konnte sie es zulassen das dieser Ort einen dermaßen großen Einfluss auf sie nahm? Sie schob das Schwert zurück und drehte sich um, legte ihre Hand flach auf das schwarze Holz der Tür und drückte jene auf. Wärme schlug ihr entgegen und kaum da sie den Raum ganz sehen konnte, erkannte sie auch dessen Ursache. Ein Kaminfeuer welches ruhig vor sich hinprasselte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Rücken des Lords, welcher mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor dem vergitterten Fenster stand. Ein schwerer Umhang aus Brokrat fiel von seinen Schultern herab und sein schlohweißes Haar war sauber nach hinten gekämt. Silberne Armschienen legten sich um seine Unterarme und als er sich zu ihr dreht, konnte sie erkennen das er zumindest zu Teilen eine Rüstung trug. Sie wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Ganz offenbar war er alleine in diesem Haus, zumindest aber würde er keinen hohen Besuch erwarten, und doch sah er jedesmal aus als sei er auf eine Festlichkeit vorbereitet. Nicht immer in Rüstung, zumindest aber teuren und edlen Gewandungen. "Ah, Mylady McCorley. Wie schön Euch zu sehen", ein sachtes Lächeln erhellte seine schmalen Lippen. Er löste sich und trat näher an sie heran. Diesmal war der Raum freundlich, möbliert und warm "Tretet doch ein", sagte er dann auffordernd und erst da fiel ihr auf das sie wie eine Salzsäule im Eingang stand. Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung und trat in das Zimmer, schloss sie Tür dann leise. "Hier habt mich rufen lassen, hier bin ich", meinte sie dann schlicht, wie es in ihrer Natur lag. Nicht sofort anwortete er, sondern schritt noch etwas durch den Raum. Dann aber fragte er bloss: "Wie ist es Euch ergangen seit unserem letzten Treffen? - Ich hoffe doch gut, es würde mich grähmen wenn es Euch an etwas mangelte." Sein Lächeln konnte so ehrlich wirken doch der Blick blieb der eines Habichts, der seine Beute beobachtete. "Ich bin nicht hier um mit Euch über das Wetter zu reden...Mylord", ebenso ging sie nun weiter in den Raum hinein. "Nicht Wetter, Miss McCorley, aber vielleicht pflege ich gerne Konversation mit Euch?", wieder dieses Lächeln. Arvenya wollte aufbegehren, ziemte sich dann aber zur Ruhe "Sir, ich habe viel zu tun, mir wäre es Recht wenn Ihr zum Punkt kommt." "Sagt mir nicht was ich zu tun habe, McCorley", die Stimmlage blieb ruhig und doch hörte sie zu deutlich die Befehlstonlage heraus. Es war zudem das erstmal das er nicht 'Mylady' oder 'Miss' gesagt hatte. Er straffte die Schultern und ging zur Anrichte. Am leisen klirren vom Glas und dem unvergleichlichen Geruch wusste Arvenya dass es sich um Wein handlte. Es wunderte sie auch nicht das er zwei Gläser in den Händen hielt und eines davon ihr hinreichte. Sie mochte keinen Wein, doch irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr das es nun besser war seine Spielchen mitzuspielen, so sehr es sie auch innerlich streubte. Also nahm sie das Glas entgegen, trankt aber nicht davon. Der Lord hingegegen setzte zu einem kräftigen Schluck an "Ein guter Jahrgang", meinte er dann. Und doch musste er wohl einssehen das er wenig Erfolg hatte und lenkte zum Glück ein. "Ich möchte von Euch hören wie es läuft. Was haltet Ihr von den Teilnehmern?" Es wunderte sie durchaus das er nach ihrer Meinung fragte, immerhin hatte er sie selbst ausgewählt, dennoch berichtete sie ihm und beantwortete alle Fragen. Mindestens eine Stunde verstrich, ehe Arvenya aus dem Zimmer kam. Ein paar Augenblicke blieb sie noch stehen nachdem sie dir Tür zugezogen und den Lord wieder seiner augenscheinlichen Einsamkeit überlassen hatte. Dieser Besuch war sinnlos gewesen und er hatte sie gewiss nicht gerufen um ihre Meinung über die Kämpfer zu hören. Mit einem leisen Seufzen machte sie sich auf den Weg nach draussen, mit schnellen Schritten. Mit einem sachten, langsamen Fall ... - von Aeslynn, 31.1.2012 Mit einem sachten, langsamen Fall segelte die Lilie nach unten, dem Boden entgegen. Die junge Hauserbin verfolgte das Ganze mit ihrem Blick. Also schon wieder Jonathan Growling. Der schwarzgekleidete hatte mehr Glück als Verstand, wie sie fand. Aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Dieser Mann würde jetzt Tellos' Gegner sein, der Gegner des Hauses. Er musste unterliegen, für das höhere Ziel, dass sie verfolgten. Und beim Licht - das würde er!